gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Maelstrom: Rising Sun
''Maelstrom: Rising Sun ''is an open world survival-action role-playing video game in development by User:SArchangel. The game under production for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. Plot Background Maelstrom is set in the Greater Tokyo Area of Japan in the year 2072. Some time in the 2060s, the North Korean government collapsed and military operation to occupy the fallen nation was put in effect by the United States and its allies. However, the plan was rejected by the Chinese government, who wanted to use North Korea as a buffer zone and was providing support for a new North Korean regime. Political quarrels over the situation escalated and negotiation attempts failed, leading to war between a coalition led by the United States against China. China was able to occupy South Korea during the war while US-led coalition forces regrouped in Japan. China began bombing Taiwan as a way of threatening the US-led coalition, ordering them to leave Japan. When they refused, China launched an invasion of Japan, seizing Hokkaido Island and then moving south to Northern Honshu. By 2070, both sides were tired out and eager to stop fighting; China suffered from a global trade embargo and the USA was on the verge of economic collapse. Furthermore, discontent with Japanese involvement in the war from the Japanese people convinced the Japanese government to order the evacuation of all foreign government military forces from Japan by the last day of 2071, in order to let the devastated country recover. However even with the evacuation, rival socio-political factions vying for power in Japan disputed over the direction of post-war Japanese politics. Subsequent to the opening of the game story, the Japanese prime minister along with the Emperor were on a return trip to Japan from the United States when a hijacking took place by members of the plane's own security team. On camera, almost all hostages were executed by gun, and the prime minister was forced to commit rough seppuku. The emperor's whereabouts and status became unknown as he was not present in the wreckage of the plane in the Pacific Ocean, leading the world to suspect that the hijackers had somehow escaped with the emperor. Story The player assumes the role of Nathaniel Ross, an American ex-Delta Force private military company contractor (a mercenary). Ross works for Fuji-Apex Defense Technologies, a Japanese arms innovation technology company specializing in "next-generation" infantry combat gear. Fuji-Apex was originally based in Tokyo but moved to the island of Okinawa during the war. The CEO of Fuji-Apex is Hirota Juzo, who is a technology genius and rich playboy who is also an illegal weapons supplier for the Yamamoto clan, a powerful Japanese yakuza crime syndicate based in Tokyo. Ross' contract with Juzo is over and he prepares to leave for the United States, when Juzo convinces him to stay for one more job that pays exceptionally well. Ross is tasked with the protection of an illicit shipment of experimental military-grade firearms to a Yamamoto-controlled dock in Yokohama. For the mission, Ross is given advanced equipment from Fuji-Apex's stash of experimental-level infantry combat gear and weaponry, which is essentially the player's high-end starter gear. Category:Video Games Category:Games